Kingdom Hearts TITANS
by Jae.Lockhart
Summary: It's the Oath-Keepers against the Radiance-Kiss, white castle against the Dark Castle Academy. Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Terra, against Kairi, Xion, Namine, and Aqua. Two teams who in the end are sent to fight a bigger threat disrupting universal peace.
1. Prologue: Youngins

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or its characters… enjoy!**

**12 year old Riku and Sora:**

At the White Castle, where kids start from the age of 7 to start training to become TITANS, which was known as a hero or warrior throughout every single world in the universe, fighting off heartless, kids would grow older to protect those who they care about. They are trained in magic, fighting abilities, strength, and will power. All to destroy the darkness looming in the atmosphere just waiting to strike.

As the darkness is compelling into worlds more often, TITANS and other types of fighters have done the best they could to hold them back, but slowly, is it getting harder to hold them. Slowly the darkness is winning, or at least pushing the everyone back.

How would the worlds face the darkness?

But who would defend the universe?

Those from the White Castle and those from Dark Castles. Titans from two training Academies learning to defeat the darkness.

_When I first attacked the pyro with green blazing eyes, his blonde partner hadn't defended him right away, almost like he was stuck with fear. But then he retaliated by diving at me with some sort of weapon held tightly in both of his hands, keeping a good rythym as it clashed with my key blade. _

_One after another._

_I tossed my weight to my side, rolling and the knocking him off his feet, using my key blade to trip him. Landing on his back he gripped my key, pulling it right from my hands and then tossing It an impressive distance. _

_The pyro jumped directly behind me, locking my throat in his grip._

_I opened my hand, allowing the handle of my key blade fade right into it, as I was able to grasp it again, I knocked my elbow so hard that I could feel the wind blew right out his mouth and he dropped to the ground._

"_Y-y-you-"_

"_Can breathe and you can't? I know!" I boasted, "Next time watch what you say and who you're talking to!"_

"_S-shit," he breathed shallow, the blonde grimaced and then glared back at me._

_The blonde rushed to the pyro. Both glaring at me, because I had beat them both without my own partner, who was stirring his own shit up with other partners._

_Which was how we had ended up running drills together._

"_You need to keep up. You keep slacking over there."_

"_You need to watch your mouth when I'm picking up your slack jackass," I glowered over at the silver haired speed demon who was leaping from tree to tree, a step behind me. Close as he'll ever be to first place is a solid second. I kept my speed up, hitched a solid first, sure he wouldn't be able to cut in front of me, because he may have been my partner, but he wasn't my friend._

"_Sora, how long are we going to have to do this?"_

"_Well Riku, maybe next time we could keep ourselves pumping to get out of this punishment of running the same basic boring drill over and over again."_

"_You should've kept your mouth shut."_

"_Axel should've minded his own business, besides, you lunged at Cloud."_

_I wasn't tired at all, but running the same basic drill over and over again was boring and in the end, I was getting tired. We were ordered to run the perimeter of the training forest in the battle arena, over and over and over again as our punishment._

_Our being Riku and me._

_Punishment being, me destroying a red head pyro, who thought he could toy with me and Riku picking fights with a blonde ass hole._

_I don't know how many of the five hundred laps we'd completed before we both started to run shirtless, the breeze allowing us to continue without trying to outrun each other. It was starting to be an unbearable to see the blur of the same trees, like I was just twirling around and around. I was starting to feel dizzy._

_I finally stopped. _

_Abruptly._

_Riku slammed behind me, I didn't move, but he angrily shoved me forward, "If we stop, we'll have another hundred laps!"_

"_I can't take anymore of this!" I exclaimed, dangerously, shaking my head while throwing my hands up to the sky._

_Riku glanced around, waiting a bit for a sign of someone in the distance, but no one came. He nodded and leaned against a tree as I wandered on the ground more slowly, taking in our surrounding._

"_We've been doing this for hours! Why aren't those other jerks running drills!"_

_He shrugged, not as bothered, my temper flared easily, so it was assumed that I would be the one to freak out. _

_Riku and me were partners, in everything, I hated that this guy thought he could amp up to me, but couldn't. But he was definitely second in the school, so I could get over it. We were going to graduate from training school to become TITANS_

_TITANS was a branch linked to SOLDIER, a type of team that was designed against the heartless. Soulless and lost creatures who created chaos in other worlds, TITANS were there to wipe them out. That was what I wanted to be. _

_A TITAN. _

_A hero._

_TITANS were running the worlds around ours. It held the training facilities White Castle and Dark Castle, which were academies held for magic users and warriors. I was here, training, and growing up to become a hero. I am going to be a hero, shameless and amazing. Famously protecting everyone in my path and never think twice about it._

_I was currently being punished._

_But I would soon run this world with my Key Blade._

_Nothing but to help everyone._

_Which was the whole point, soon I was going to grow up. I didn't need a to be tied down to anything but my dedication into training, I was flying through courses and drills effortlessly, and I was going to become a TITAN. Nobody would be able to do anything to stand in the way of my dream. Otherwise they would be nothing but another pyro situation._

_I could hear his words, "Okay runt, you think you can be a TITAN with your skills? I don't think so."_

_I snapped to quickly. I should've let him talk and go. That's the way of a TITAN._

_I turned to Riku, who wasn't looking at me, just at the grass. I focused my eyes on the sky, shaking the brown spikes out of my vision, "When we become heroes, what will you do?"_

_Riku looked at me, "When we become TITANS? I'll just advance, keep going."_

"_Me too. I'll be the best."_

"_Not a chance, you'll be right at second place."_

"_That so Riku? Last I checked, you were behind me the whole way!"_

"_Whatever."_

"_Exactly, I'm going to rise higher than everyone, I'm going to be the best."_

"_Not with the slacking you're enjoying," We both turned to see Cid, a teacher at Dark Castle, moving in on us with a toothpick between his lips and a smug look painted on his face, "Slackers."_

"_I'm not a slacker!" I shout exasperated, "I was defending my title."_

_He shrugged, "By just standing next to a tree?"_

"_Oh shit…" Riku murmured._

_He sighed, "You two aren't getting anywhere if you guys can't take punishment accordingly."_

_I shook my head embarrassed, "I didn't see you standing there sir…"_

"_Just get your asses running."_

"_Yes sir!"_


	2. Chapter2:Preparations for Final Missions

**F I R E/ S U M M O N**

Sora- Kairi (Me)

**T H U N D E R/ S T A T U S A I L M E N T S**

Roxas- Namine (Clare)

**W I N D/ C U R E**

Riku- Xion (Jeanne lei)

**W A T E R/ I C E**

Terra- Aqua (Christina)

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts, or the characters... but i do own the story, enjoy!**

**Chapter Two:**

"Sora, roaming are we?"

The only sound in this building that anyone who attended this place would hear, would be his voice, a low soprano with authority that called for such a response of respect and honor, only to be granted for him, "Your majesty," I saluted.

"Would you happen to be returning from a mission or heading out? You've been keeping the hearless rates down and I will openly express how thankful for you and your fellow team members hard work."

I nodded, King Mickey was who ran this Academy, allowing everything to run smoothly as it did, it was all thanks to him, "I was heading to the team, we're being sent out on another training… course."

He nods, "Well you and your team will exceed with maximum effort, never ceasing to doubt me."

"Means a lot sir."

"Not an issue, well just thought I would find you wandering around, go ahead to your team now," I smiled, slightly amused with myself.

Echoing silence, my eardrums could've exploded by the empty atmosphere in this courtyard. I had to cross this before entering the even more silent hall, leading to the stadium, halfway, I stopped at one of the doors, the third from the first door I had passed.

I was staring straight down, where the sun had streamed down at the end of the hall, seeing an empty field filled with other students roaming.

I only assumed they were going to their classes.

I shook my head, slamming the door open, I could see that the light from the television set, up on the dresser on and illuminating the entire room, all males divided to do their own things. A blonde sprawled out on the couch, tossing up chocolate chips in the air and then letting them fall back right into his mouth. A brunette was sitting at a table over by the door, eating a from a bowl filled with mixed fruits. Lastly, the silver haired male, who was by the window lifting weights while looking at himself in the mirror.

…On a side note, he was douche, shirtless and constantly checking himself out.

"Alright the game here, is taking place in the next hour," I spoke calmly to myself. We are going to win, a crushingly defeat on their part and a boasting victory on ours… the record shows that my team is accustomed to a boasting victory, every assigned mission. No one said anything, I was unsure if they were listening, but I highly doubted that they would be ignoring me at such a time.

"The object is to win," I stated intently, though I could still feel my goofy grin, crooked and dry.

"Right," was the reply in unison.

"We're going to run, Action 2," I pulled a folded piece of notebook paper from my cargo pants, pulling the hem up from my black v-neck, to scratch my stomach.

"When did you create Action 2?" Riku, who was standing off by the wall next to a window, like some sort of depressed animal, shot me a withered look. This wasn't a blasphemy, I was the fucking leader here, it was about time Riku brought this to mind.

I was the shit and he was my right hand shit.

"Right out side this door, seconds before I walked in here, and this is the Action we'll be going with, got it?"

Riku sighed, showing he didn't care. I don't know why he always feels the need to question my need of authority, he shouldn't of anyways, he was a fast learner, effortlessly running my drills like he's been running them his whole life.

Not as fast as me… that was impossible. I had the fastest track time in this Academy.

White Castle Academy and Dark Castle Academy, are two top major academies on this world. Both schools, focused on their students to grow and flourish as artists of magic, magicians in simpler terms, and use us to fight heartless.

Heartless were the souls who wandered the millions of worlds, without any real true meaning. People who dissolved to nothing, their souls dissolving to nothing, only leaving behind the darkness trapped. Those creatures morphed from the hatred.

The students attending, prodigies like me, were at a higher rank.

I was Rank B at 18.

Most Rank B's were 20 to 30 years old.

I was fucking 18.

I was fucking amazing.

"Can you run it by us again, just in case?" Roxas murmured, standing up to join the rest us looking over the map.

"Alright, but I'm only going to go over this once, so remember it."

"Alright."

"They are assumed to run."

Riku raised a brow, "Was that in their profiles?"

"That was all that was in their profiles, I've asked around and there was nothing else I could've dug up on them."

Terra, who was silent up until this point, like usual, "That's all? They run?"

Riku rolled his eyes, "They fleet? What kind of enemies flees?"

"Riku, if you would like to 'flee' to Cid, so you can ask him 'what kind of enemies flees' be my guest."

Riku looked at me as though I was being unfair, which I was, "I was just asking."

"I was giving you an alternate ending to the question because if I was honest, you would cry."

"If I remember, you were wrong."

"Your mother was wrong and you were a mistake."

"Sora, you are a sad kid."

"Riku, you are depressed child."

"Sora, you are slow."

"If you want to see slow Riku, then see your second place time underneath my track record."

"If you think I give a shit, you are sadly mistaken."

"You are a sad mistake, Riku."

"Guys…" I look back to see Roxas shaking his head at us, like he always does. Him and Terra often saw Riku and me… bicker… it was friendly bickering, in the end, he was the one I would turn to.

"Riku is going to start at the large tree we marked off our first scavenge from yesterday, wait for the signal and chase the enemy like puny animals all the way to the mouth of the cave, chase them into the heart where Roxas will block off the right path, in plain sight. They will run in the left, then pursuing them to the second fork, where Terra will take the next enemy, allowing the last enemy to attempt to run for the final stretch facing me… and there's no way they'll win against us."

"Right," Another response in unison.

"Riku, you are going to conjure up wind making the draft in the forest strong, making them doubt their sense of direction. Roxas will use lightening as an offense to create a distraction, Terra will use ice as a defense to only allow one of the enemy in this sector to continue forward. I will use fire to finish the last offender off. Remember to not use anything other than the magic you major in, we're trying to show them that the only magic we can use is basic magic, one sign, unless in dire of need, don't upgrade to anything."

"Do you think… that we'll need to upgrade our magic?" Terra asked attentively, his mind focusing on the plans in front of him, "This game… this final mission, would require us to use the highest set of techniques, right?"

"Not unless needed, Terra," Riku who was flipping through a manual to something in front of him, I looked at Riku, "Well maybe some of us will need to."

Riku glared in return, "Like Mr Prodigy, himself?"

I was looking intently on the team, the Oathkeepers, even at Riku, who was in return, just as serious. Four set of eyes all just intently staring at each other, like the stillness wasn't enough to show how important this mission was. The last mission, if it went according to the plan I had set up.

Riku, Roxas, Terra and me were all circled around a sturdy wooden table, a large map outstretched on top, the label neatly written on the top as 'District 12 Barrier'.

Scanning the area with our own eyes, took at least 10 hours, walking around the forest to measure how many distinct steps it would take and what precautions we would do. Spitting into a near by trash can, I had to think more deeply about the steps of this plan.

There was Riku, the silver headed wonder, who was definitely one of the fastest in this group, who was designated member, which is why he was the one to lure in targets. Fast enough to confuse, detour, and force back the enemy to where the plan will truly commence, while still having the energy to push them all the way back. He used his sword to wield with his temper. He was my partner from way back when were kids, forcing us to recognize our talents.

Then Roxas, who was easily a quick member, always playing games with the opponents, constantly using confusion and self-doubt against the opposing player, also adding his basic magic major, which was thunder. Roxas was more of eternal flame man, witty with his hands, his weapon was basically a circle with blades that twirled around in his hands in such a deadly fashion, it was brought tears to his eyes. Roxas was also, the same age as me, training with Axel, the red headed kid i had beaten up when i was younger, who would've guessed we would become friends.

Terra, was typically all hands on, kind of guy. Using two different bases of ice or water as his magic major, his range still in training, considering he's always training, all the time. But he uses his fists for his action, different gloves to intensify his punches, just the artful fighter he always is. He was partnered with another man, Cloud, who ended up having a difficulty issue working with others.

The four of us had combined a team, when were granted a level high enough. It was exciting, though i never admit it to them, that i was finally enter the rank where i was apart of a team. A team that was so top notch, we've been on so many successful missions the king was noticing my skills standing out.

I was the king. Oathkeepers, leader. I was the fastest, the quickest, the wittiest, and probably the most to run my mouth off. I used this weapon called a key blade, which speaks for itself, a key blade which I used to defeat and attack enemies. My weapons is different, it comes to me like it's apart of me. Like I can call to it, and it comes all on it's own.

"Have you seen our enemies?"

I shook my head, Terra sighed, probably worried about something nonimportant, "They're from Dark Castle Academy. We won't have an issue."

"Because light always overcomes darkness Terra," Roxas states intently, his serious voice as serious as me, "Who are they to try to compete."

"Plus we have... Sora," I waited for Riku to attempt to make me look bad, he'd be a wonderful cockblocker if he tried, but he didnt. So he also finally came around to me too, which i have to honest, was refreshing, "That'll have us an easy win."

I could see how serious everyone was taking this, good.

Dark Castle Academy was a much more... indecent academy. More 'hardcore' if they would like to assume they are, though our school dominated too easily. Which was why this mission would bump us up to become offcial TITANS so fast, their whiplash would do nothing. After becoming a TITAN, there was nothing left but to become an official right hand man to the King himself, who's wife... actually ran the Dark Castle Academy itself.

This was tiring myself out.

We were going to win. End of story.

Riku punched my in the shoulder, I glared at him while punching him back, "What was that for?"

"You looked worried man."

"No. No, i definitely didn't," i mumbled.

I sighed, observing the mad carefully, "We need to do this right guys, if we don't, we won't upgrade until our next mission, i refuse to waste anymore time. We're the Oath Keepers. We need to-"

"Sora, we'll win. We always do."

_We were in for a rough mission._


	3. Chapter3:Hooded Figures?

**Aqua StormXIV:**** Thanks a lot! I hope you keep reading(:**

**Jamila's Note: The standard point of view is going to be Sora's, but I might switch it up to 3rd**** person so it'll shine a light on all the character's feelings.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or the characters, the only thing I own would be the story itself… ENJOY!**

* * *

"This feels endless."

"Well I don't see anyone around? I don't know where they are?"

"They'll be here. We'll just have to be patient, we came early for one last run through remember? Calm the fuck down," I snapped into the device.

Sometimes I was around whiners.

Roxas piped in, "You know what, just think, after this, we'll be able to get out of this arena. We'll be able to head to other worlds."

Good old hopeful Roxas.

"Well, yeah. So we need to win. Hold back unless dire." I groaned, "Hope and faith are going to take us far. Far enough to make it to full time heroes. Full time TITANS."

"Get ready guys." Riku said through the device.

I don't know how long we waited for them, or when the sun finally broke into the sky, but my patience was draining faster as the seconds ticked away. I was sitting on the floor of the cave, the walls were looming around me, except the large gaping hole from behind. There had to be a 300ft drop, but from where I was standing I could see the forest not part of the arena, it was a sight.

"Sora?"

I lifted my talkie from the shoulder strap of my training uniform. It was a mandatory uniform… unfortunately constricting my body, adding a few extra weight plates in the extra pockets, used to let us run faster without them. I worked so I wouldn't complain.

The uniform was a black sleeveless shirt, with an armor pallet on the non dominant arm, which was my left, two sets of thick belts wrapped around my stomach, which took hours of weights to tone, a thick sash belt holding the weight tablets, my walkie-talkie, and other sorts of mechanisms for battling. Gloves, thickly padded, but fit well enough to use, eventually they'd get broken into. It helped magic users adjust use magic without the training blisters that usually happened to beginners. We didn't need them anymore, but it was part of the uniform.

My key blade, which was branded, 'Winner's Proof', didn't need to be attached to me since when I needed it, it would just appear.

Then for pants, we were wearing a form of black cargo-like pants with many different pockets. Finally, our numbers, as students, which was our name to anyone who outside the academy, would refer to us was printed on the left shoulder, stitched proudly in your rank color. I had a golden 15. The we had a combat fighting style boots, but lighter and easy to throw around, you end up adjusting after all the training. Lastly, for the uniform, were the goggles, shades that showed the action from the other team mates, it's a visual hands on experience. Once activated, they allow you to see right through the other comrades eyes. It was brilliant.

"Sora? Come in Sora?"

I grunted slightly, "What's up Riku? Did you catch sight of the enemy?" There was no response for a bit, I hesitated, "Riku?"

"I'm confused?" His voice sounded as confused as he was, I scratched the back of my head, trying to not yell at my comrade who was obviously catching sight of the enemy, finally, "There are… four enemies, one for each of us."

"That was to be implied, Riku. In the plan, it's like a relay race straight to me."

"What do you see?" That was Roxas now, I could imagine him bracing himself long before the enemy actually barged into the cave entrance yet, "Are they heartless?"

"No."

"What are they, quit hesitating, we have a time limit here. The moment they entered the arena is the moment the time limit had commenced, we probably have 30 minutes max." I could feel my irritation again, something inside of me was starting to grow, the anger and shit. It was something to worry about, considering we fought heartless so often.

"Don't get your panties we Sora."

"I'm about to hand them to you Riku, what's going on."

Another silence, "I guess we'll just see."

"GET READY GUYS. I'm going for the chase now!"

I sighed, pulling down the goggles, mine being a one of a kind, of course, and scanned Riku's vision on the field like I was there myself. I was looking around his line of vision, wondering why he wasn't focused on the target, then I figured himself hiding. Then I could see them, their uniforms were… full white? But the only full white uniforms were-

"Roxas, get ready I'll be bringing them around… in a minute."

"Roger that!"

I see a blur of trees in every direction, unable to even count out one distinct tree, I was intrigued, then I see the ground underneath Riku's feet, so he made himself in plain sight, those dressed in white, were wearing a mask, so I guess me and the rest of the Oath Keepers, couldn't see their faces.

They were uniformed?

Each wearing white baggy pants, which fell into their long boots, riding up to their legs, but the long white cape hiding the rest of their bodies prevented their identities, the hood almost hiding their faces.

I wanted to know what Riku was saying but couldn't, knowing that would disrupt the mission.

I see the four of them stand tall, like sizing up Riku, who I knew well enough to serve it right back to them. These guys looked so… trained. But the mission was undefined, so I guess we didn't have a view on them anyways.

Now I see the lift off, their feet pounding away from Riku's who was keeping a distinct distance behind them. It was kind of funny, this reminds me of the steps Riku takes when we race, a couple steps behind me.

I see a green-like glow emit from his glove, I was sure he was summoning wind, because his eyes dart to see them running straight down the forest, the wind was only roaming, careful to keep it level one, and blew the slightly off course. Smart move. The group darted like bunnies, around the arena forest, starting from far away. Not even hinting to the cave, several times had they come close, but then swerved away.

I'm sure Riku was more mad then tired. Hell, I was getting mad.

Then, the time was around when the group dashed straight toward the cave entranced, I clenched my fists, waiting for the four them to go right in, almost, they did.

One stopped, turning right into Riku's path, the other three continuing right into.

I tried to see his face… but it was impossible with the hood and mask. The guy had summoned his weapon, a spear, well actually, 3 spears, not holding of them, it couldn't understand how they were spinning around the figure without one touching into their hand… running straight at Riku with full force. I was confused, they were trying to fight? They hadn't even made it to the inside of the cave before the finally played offense.

Riku was talking to them, probably saying something intimidating, trying to persuade them to 'keep along or someone would get hurt'. That was usually enough before someone would flee?

They did.

Well three of them had left.

The girl in front of Riku was the only one to stay behind.

Very straightforward fight.

Lunge after lunge, the three spears moving at an intense speed that made my eyes hurt.

The spears had multiple jabs, incredibly fast, but none touching Riku, thank god he had evasive moves done.

The screen on my goggles was now showing Roxas's vision, three of the white hooded figures were moving toward him, a slower pace as they came closer. Their steps weren't hesitating, just slowed down to walking, taking in the cave and the rest of the surroundings. It was interesting when they met face to face with Roxas, two of the members allowed the third to step forward.

Still no face or clue who the were.

This was definitely interesting. They were moving fast again, running straight to the left leaving the third member bracing themselves tight. Roxas's vision was circling the opponent, they were rounding each other, and I could feel my opponent getting closer.

This opponent was holding a staff, decorated with golden streaks, they were chanting?

How the hell would heartless, if that was what they truly were, how the hell would they know magic? Unless they were higher leveled magic?

Was that what the white color was for… were they representing who I expected them to be representing.

I could see Roxas holding a simple thunderbolt in the palm of his glove, the sparkling static electricity, building in the palm. He was quick the static striking the staff, but not doing anything. I growled under my breath.

Though no one was around to hear me, I could feel the frustration.

That's when Terra's vision broke into the screen. The two left figures had continued on and one of them caught sight of Terra and pulled a white handle from behind him, probably had a strap similar to ours. That's when I saw the water summoned, he had summoned a long water whip? That had to be incredible. We were using level one magic with opponents who were going all out.

I wanted to watch more, make sure my team was holding their end of the game, but I watched the last opponent run ahead.

I sighed, a crooked smile playing on my lips.

I was ready for him.

This was going to be fun.

I pushed the goggles down, so it hung around my neck, then awaited the intruder with open arms, my eyes were focused on my line of vision now. Which was hesitating to check once more on my team. I needed to be sure they kept them busy.

That's when the figure in full white had stepped through the arch entrance.

"Hello," I smiled, it wasn't real though.

The hooded figure's face was looking up to the ceiling of the cave, a large glowing emerald was what he was after?

So my Action 2, lead them right to what they wanted.

The figure held their hand out, carefully watching my from behind the mask.

I was waiting for them to call their weapon before me, my hand stretched out in a mirror-like fashion. I shook my head, signaling a silent 'you go first' motion. I waited and waited.

Neither one of us making any sudden movements.

It was exhilarating.

"Summon your weapon!"

Nothing.

My glove clenched, I didn't care, time was ticking and the glowing diamond above my head was something he would jump up and strike. Then we would've lost. I need this thing's hearts. I needed to collect them if I wanted to become a TITAN, if I became a TITAN, then I'd become a hero.

It was a part of the plan to win this mission.

Without winning, I wouldn't be able to go back home with my head held high.

None of my team would.

_Flashback:_

"_I heard this is your last mission as trainees."_

"_Yes sir."_

"_At ease trainees."_

_Roxas, Riku, Terra, and me all straightened up a bit, in front of us was King Mickey himself, a smile on his face like always. He observed us, "You're opponents… are interesting and I wish you luck. I hope to see you guys return in one piece."_

"_What do you mean your majesty?" Roxas asked politely._

"_Yeah, what do you mean?" Terra echoed._

_We had been up to our necks in missions, getting used to working with each other, four members instead of just pairs._

"_Well, just know… you'll be surprised in the end. We want you guys to definitely graduate already. You guys are all capable to be TITANS right this second."_

_I jumped at that, "Really!"_

"_The heartless have been growing rapidly. The rates are higher than ever."_

_I felt nauseated._

"_How rapidly."_

"_Let's just say… we could use top notch TITANS like you four, to send out and get the missions done. So finish this mission off… well.. To the best of your ability."_

_End of Flashback:_

Dammit.

I felt myself able to grasp around the handle of the Keyblade. My mouth dropped when I saw the hooded figure summon the same… Keyblade?

What the-

I was the only one in my own academy, the only one in White Castle Academy to be able to summon a Key Blade, how the hell were these people able to do it? Or more importantly, how was this person standing in front of me able to summon one.

Spiked with anger I grinned, "Bring it on."

We both connected blades at the same time, no shown mercy from either of us.

It was a flash for each of us.

We were against opponents who were… us with white on.

What kind of fucking mission was this-

Who were these opponents and what were they doing here?

**With Riku:**

Riku wasn't one to easily lose his breath, that wasn't his style, he was quick and witty and he moved with the wind, so there was hardly a problem with moving at all. He was fast, that's the way it was.

His silver hair and deep green eyes were emitting the same green aura from his hands and calm and collected poise reflected in his smile.

But this-this hooded white figure, who was unbelievably fragile looking, was… kicking his ass, not that he'd admit it to anyone else on the Oath-Keepers.

With a mere flick of her wrist, three of those damned spears would jab at his face, body, and feet, so one simple dodge of movement didn't do me any good. Quick, if quicker than him, and serious about fighting.

"Who are you!" He shouted, but the stranger said nothing, he was definitely sure he'd heard a faint laugh.

It started to frustrate him, he cold feel his energy wilting away, and he, the enemy, seemed like he could go on forever. They had been staring at each other, Riku on one side of the field and the stranger on the other, the wind breezing slightly against Riku's skin.

This time he lunged against the spears, all three had pointed straight at him, ducking down, he dilated his speed to hitch up to the fastest he could go. He was done playing around anymore. The moment his feet hit the ground, and he bent over enough to dodge, then sprung back up fast enough to grab the hood.

Almost.

He felt his fingers briskly snatch at the hood before the stranger fizzled steps away from him.

Damn!

Two can play at this game.

He'd wave his hand in front of himself, his fingertips casted portal of darkness appeared, slipping in and then slipping out behind the hooded figure, the grip tightened around his arm tightly so he couldn't just run. Riku held his sword to the stranger's throat.

"Move and I'll cut your head off."

His squirming stopped, to my surprise, I could see the three spears drop with a loud clank onto the grass.

I sighed, finally a breather.

I felt nothing underneath this cloak, I definitely was curious.

I grabbed the hood and slammed it down, I looked right in the face of… ?

**With Roxas:**

He hated missions that required so much effort like this.

He was tired.

He roughly ran his gloves through his blonde spiky hair, his blue eyes were boring into the white hooded figure.

And still nothing from Riku or Terra, not even Sora was reporting to him, which was good he guessed. This just meant that the others will still fighting and he, himself, wasn't the weakest like he usually felt he was. That was embarrassing.

And this stranger was easily slipping away. For the last hour all we've been doing, was throwing bolts at each other, how long was this going on for?

Roxas wanted to just graduate already.

He cast another bolt of electricity from his glove, shooting it a several steps in the direction the stranger was headed. He watched the stranger walk into it, the staff practically swallowing the magic in front of his eyes.

His magic just went to the enemy?

This was bullshit.

He ran toward the boulder behind the stranger, attempting to catch up, but again, the stranger ran away.

Like a coward, but fought from a distance.

He was a distance fighter too, how obnoxious.

Roxas decided to change his fighting style up, he ran at full speed straight at the stranger, the thunderbolt growing in his hand again.

As the stranger doubled over, away from him off to the side, just like he expected, he allowed the thunder bolt to slam straight into the dirt and rock beneath them. It traveled far enough and at perfect timing to trip his enemy.

He refrained himself from jumping up with excitement.

He had his eternal bolts (like eternal flame…) out, the yellow light lunging right at the stranger dead on, this time he was unable to move. Roxas grinned, the light flared bright.

"Come on… come on…." I mumbled underneath my breath.

As the bolt electrified in front of me, I I had to shield my eyes carefully.

The light dimmed down and I hurried over to the stranger, the hood was off and I had a clear view of their face…

"Woah…"

**With Terra:**

Fist pump, fist pump, fist pump.

But every time his fist went even an inch close to the danger zone, that liquefied whip would snag my wrist away.

Terra was getting welts in the most ridiculous ways and places. His slightly long brown hair, still spiky, and his matching brown hair were sweaty.

He felt a slash on his cheek start to bleed, grunting heavily he felt in his glove the water being brought up, he slid the it all over the ground, causing no traction.

The stranger glided forward, not looking the least bit affected, to his dismay.

"How the hell do you have so much energy?"

Where the hell was Sora?

He ran, careful this time, to avoid the whip which would rain down on him from any angle. He shot from behind her, his fist connecting with nothing but air, as the stranger moved off to the side.

Always ducked to the left…

Something clicked in his head, he dove for another punch, this time, using his left hook to try to catch her as she made yet, another dodge. He got him this time, he held back his grin, careful not to show his excitement.

But the stranger recovered quick, grabbing Terra's punch and the whip lashed out on his foot, pulling him so that tumbled back on his butt.

Terra used his foot to quickly trip the opponent's footing as he tried to escape.

Which actually worked!

The slender tumbled down. The stranger's hood whipped off so fast as he fell.

"You're a-!"

**With Sora:**

I gripped my Key-Blade, furiously trying to swing at this stupid stunting stranger.

Showing off with the aerial moves, one flip after another flip.

I dashed behind him, but he would twirl around, fast enough to bring his kingdom key up to block my slash.

It was like this again and again.

I had him cornered against the wall at one point.

But the way this guy lunged at me forcing me to stumble back and he easily slid away. He was slender… and his moves were elegant, it started make me wonder if I was fighting a human, let alone it being a male intruder.

I performed a tackle to the man, he was close enough, and he didn't get away quick enough.

"Sora!"

I grunted as, I could see the soft fabric and closed my eyes trying to salvage my strength to keep the figure down. Frustrated that he could squirm like this. This is insane.

The static from my radio was being interfered with, the frequency was messing with the voices.

"Terra?" I attempted, but the hooded figure swung the blade down again, this time a lot closer and almost missing my face. I glared, angrily, "Shit!"

I used both hands to have a good hold on the Key-Blade, both hands not showing any sign of me loosening my grip.

"SORA."

I glanced up, at the only entrance in the cave was King Mickey himself along with… Queen Minne?

So I was right, the white figures were definitely from Dark Castle Academy.


End file.
